The present invention relates to step exercising machines, and more particularly to an improved structure of folding collapsible step exercising machine that improves the design described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,683, entitled "Folding Collapsible Step Exercising Machine".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,683, which has invented by the present inventor, discloses a folding collapsible step exercising machine for exercising the legs. This structure of step exercising machine is functional, however the machine base of this structure of step exercising machine can not be adjusted to a tilted position.
The present invention improves the structure of the folding collapsible step exercising machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,683. According to the present invention, two hexagonal end caps are respectively eccentrically coupled to two opposite ends of the transverse front bar of the base frame. The hexagonal end caps can be turned about the transverse front bar, for permitting either of the six peripheral sides of each hexagonal end cap to be disposed in contact with the floor, so as to support the transverse front bar of the base frame in one of six different elevational position.